


【盾冬】永恆的自由

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 我想，這個世界上，還是有些什麼事物是永恆不變的。大概就是看了祕密帝國第十話後產生的妄想。（寫完才發現蛇盾好像真的被關監獄了XD　官方一直撞我梗啊！（毆）巴奇帶著恢復記憶後的前蛇盾跟科比克，一家三口在世界的某處角落，過著屬於他們自己，再也不會被任何人操控的生活。





	【盾冬】永恆的自由

＿＿＿

 

 

 

今天的天空藍得很清澈。

巴奇抬頭仰望晴空，微風在他紮成馬尾的髮絲間吹撫，帶來了些許涼意。

盡管陽光強烈，照射在皮膚上卻不再那麼炙熱，巴奇知道，這代表又是一個夏天的終結，而在短暫的秋天過後，冬天很快就會來臨。

瞇起了雙眼，仰望了一會天空，腦中閃過了一些過往的回憶片段，臉上浮現起感慨的表情，巴奇抱著裝滿了購買的紙袋，往回家的路上邁開步伐。

離熱鬧的商店街不遠，就是環境優美的別墅住宅區，巴奇現在就住在這片住宅區中。

走過一整片外觀相近的獨棟別墅，巴奇停留在其中一處藍色屋頂，門口種著一叢高至腰間的迷迭香的屋子門口。

看了一眼地面上凋落了不少的淡紫色小花，圍繞在迷迭香的獨特香氣中，巴奇從黑色外套口袋裡掏出了鑰匙。

「巴奇！」

剛推開門，銀髮的小女孩就突然出現在巴奇面前，也不管他還抱著裝滿東西的紙袋，就一個勁地撲進了巴奇的懷中。

早已習以為常的巴奇只是放下了紙袋，關上了大門後，微彎下腰，輕擁著科比克，臉上的表情跟聲音相當溫柔。

「我回來了，科比克。」

但科比克卻抬起了頭，一臉擔憂地望著巴奇，「史蒂夫一直盯著電視看。」

「史蒂夫？」巴奇訝異地挑起了眉，看著科比克點頭。

「我怎麼叫他都沒有反應。」

沒經過太久的思考，在重新抱起紙袋後，巴奇就牽著科比克的手快步來到了客廳。

就像科比克所說的，史蒂夫正坐在沙發上背對著門口，高大的身影往前傾，也沒注意到巴奇回來，一雙眼直盯著螢幕上的畫面。

與科比克對望了一眼後，巴奇才剛將注意力移到電視上，就立刻明白是什麼讓史蒂夫看得如此入迷。

『－－復仇者們又再一次拯救了世界，』伴隨著女性主播平靜中帶著敬意的口吻，電視新聞正在播報著復仇者們在紐約市對抗反派的英姿，『這都是多虧了美國隊長的領導跟指揮。』

當舉著盾牌的美國隊長出現在螢幕畫面上時，巴奇雖然看不見史蒂夫的臉，卻也能從他身上緊繃的肌肉，以及握緊的拳頭看出史蒂夫的動搖，於是巴奇在微笑著安撫擔心史蒂夫的科比克後，將紙袋放到了一旁的餐桌上，走到了史蒂夫身旁。

在巴奇伸出右手，輕輕搭在僵硬的肩上時，史蒂夫全身一震，猛地轉過頭，臉上可怕的表情難以形容，但巴奇只是微微一笑。

「我回來了，史蒂夫。」

聽到巴奇用低沉而柔軟的嗓音呼喚著自己的名字，史蒂夫本就猙獰的臉一瞬間扭曲得厲害，但在巴奇的溫柔目光中慢慢緩和下來。

「……你回來了，巴奇。」

聽到史蒂夫開口回應自己的聲音相當平靜，並且感覺到手中肩膀的力道放鬆下來，巴奇心中才跟著鬆懈下來。

互相凝視了一會，兩人一起將視線移到了電視，畫面上，復仇者們各自發揮著不同能力，在重新回歸復仇者聯盟的美國隊長史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的指揮下奮勇擊退襲擊紐約的敵人。

同時間，播報員正在講述著關於一年多前，史蒂夫是怎麼在曾經繼承過美國隊長名號，如今擔任他副手的山姆‧威爾遜以及巴奇‧巴恩斯的幫助下，成功從九頭蛇所創造出來的假美國隊長束縛中解脫，並舉起了雷神之錘，擊敗了九頭蛇隊長，從他的陰謀中拯救了世界的過往。

而在九頭蛇隊長之亂過後，也是史蒂夫帶領著殘存下來的復仇者們，重建起新的復仇者，而原本被認為死亡的巴奇，也因此一戰役重新回到復仇者行列中，還被民眾們跟山姆一起被譽為唯一能繼承真正美國隊長精神的人。

主播說到這裡，穿著美國隊長制服的史蒂夫英姿煥發地在畫面中登場，而在他左右兩邊各自站著獵鷹裝的山姆跟神盾局戰鬥制服的巴奇。

聽著主播口中不斷的讚揚，巴奇忍不住看向了史蒂夫，盡管他臉上的表情平穩，但他那雙曾與今日晴空般透徹的眼眸，卻充滿了深沉的悲哀，一點一點撕扯著巴奇的心。

如果不是紅骷髏驅使科比克改變了史蒂夫的記憶，那份榮耀、那份讚揚原本該是屬於史蒂夫的。

除了極少數當事人以外，沒有人知道，現在正在電視新聞裡活躍的美國隊長，其實是一年多前，為了拯救即將被九頭蛇隊長重置的世界，巴奇利用科比克的能力，從過去的美好記憶中創造出來的理想中的化身。

而那個站在美國隊長身旁的巴奇也是在那之後，由科比克從原來真正的巴奇記憶所創造出來的，近似於複製體的存在。

真正的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯就在這裡，跟真正的巴奇‧巴恩斯，以及科比克，三個擁有強大能力，卻都曾經被純粹的惡意操控過的人，如今在新生神盾局的安排下，以普通人的身分生活在一起。

他們現在的家位於加里福尼亞州的桑尼維爾市，高科技重心的矽谷主要組成城市之一，也是全美國最安全的居住地。

神盾局草創時期，曾經在這裡搭建了一處針對外星攻擊的防禦武器實驗中心，雖然冷戰結束後表面上已關閉，實際上還在暗中運作，並轉為防範各平行世界間威脅的秘密機構，史蒂夫跟巴奇目前就是在那裡工作。

除了利用他們的能力保護自己的世界，也會適時介入其他的平行時空，阻止像過去一樣的悲劇產生。

科比克則是在巴奇的說服及照護下，以自己的意願像個普通女孩般生活，也不再輕而易舉使用她的能力，現在的他們在這個社區裡的身分，就只是一對在矽谷上班，並領養了一個女兒的同性夫夫。

偶爾會有人覺得史蒂夫跟美國隊長有點像，但沒有人會懷疑，其實他才是原來真正的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

由於科比克的能力，原來的史蒂夫無論記憶還是性格都被扭曲，所有的人都認定九頭蛇隊長已經不再是史蒂夫，但對巴奇來說，只要有一絲可能性，他都希望能將原來真正的史蒂夫喚回，不計任何代價。

因此，當巴奇逼不得已想出了利用科比克的能力，將接觸過魔方後被保存其中的史蒂夫殘留思念，以及自己跟山姆心中對史蒂夫的記憶，創造出了一個全新而完美的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的作戰計畫，並且成功執行，終於打倒了九頭蛇隊長的史蒂夫後，也只有巴奇力排眾議，在跟山姆還有新的史蒂夫商量過後，硬是保住了原來的史蒂夫一條命。

為了避免本就百廢待舉的情況更加紛亂，他們對外宣稱九頭蛇隊長已死，這個新生的美國隊長才是真正的史蒂夫，過去的史蒂夫只是一個由九頭蛇為了野心所製造出來的空殼子。

其實巴奇比誰都清楚原來的史蒂夫才是真的史蒂夫，只是被科比克竄改了記憶，讓他堅信自己相信的是正確的，他是為了真理跟他心中的秩序正義而戰，當他恢復記憶肯定會為自己在洗腦狀態下所做過的事痛苦懊悔。

但巴奇也比誰都了解，即使如此，史蒂夫也一定寧可恢復真正的記憶，背負起那份罪惡用原本真實的自己自由地活下去，而不是死於虛假的記憶。

所以巴奇在取得新的史蒂夫跟山姆的理解後，用特製的看守所將真正的史蒂夫監禁起來，慢慢讓他恢復原來的記憶，除了每天都會照顧他，跟他說話的巴奇以外，唯一能接觸到真正史蒂夫的，只有山姆、新的史蒂夫以及科比克而已。

在那處小小的，宛如一般住家的牢籠中，為了以防萬一，四處安裝了監聽設備，連結到新的史蒂夫跟山姆的隨身電腦中，只要有任何突發狀況，他們就會第一時間趕去幫忙。

不過絕大部分時候，那間房裡，只有史蒂夫跟巴奇存在。

剛開始史蒂夫依然桀傲不馴，雖然不至於傷害巴奇，但只要有機會就想用話術及演技來博取巴奇的同情與信任，企圖脫逃。但是巴奇並不為所動，不管史蒂夫說什麼，他都只是每天跟史蒂夫說些他們過去的往事，從他們在軍營裡第一次認識，並成為搭擋開始，一點一點地訴說著。

隨著巴奇的回憶越來越往後，史蒂夫的記憶彷彿跟著巴奇一起慢慢重整，於是尚能保持冷靜的史蒂夫腦袋也越來越混亂，有時後還能對巴奇調笑，下一秒就抱頭嘶吼，也會不知所措地顫抖著對巴奇問道：「是我殺了他們？對不對？」

也就是從史蒂夫的人格開始出現破綻的時候，巴奇跟史蒂夫有了肉體上的關係。

最初是看到史蒂夫在九頭蛇的記憶跟真正的記憶間痛苦掙扎，心理極度難受又不忍的巴奇情不自禁地擁住了史蒂夫，沒想到一陣天旋地轉，反被他抓住了雙手，壓制在冰冷的地板上。

接下來史蒂夫在巴奇身上所做出的事，與其說是性，不如說是驚慌失措的野獸在恐懼及憤怒之下所施展的暴力行為，一種試圖控制唯一在場的存在，以帶給自己安心感的，純粹的本能行為。

巴奇當然也曾試圖反抗，但史蒂夫的眼淚讓他停止了一切掙扎。

很快地，在聽到史蒂夫失控的山姆跟新的史蒂夫趕來救援時已經遲了一步，巴奇無論身心，都已經被史蒂夫留下了難以抹滅的痕跡。

很疼，但並不是難以忍受的劇痛，是巴奇對那時候所發生的事所記得的唯一感想。

比起肉體上的折磨，更讓巴奇感到疼痛的，是隨著衝撞及劇烈搖晃的律動，滴落在自己身上的史蒂夫的眼淚。

所以，當山姆跟新的史蒂夫在救出巴奇並將受了不小傷害的他送到了醫院治療，並沉重地表示希望巴奇別再與史蒂夫有所接觸，他已經不再是他們所認識的史蒂夫了後，巴奇只是沉默地低下了頭。

隔天，還帶著紅腫瘀青的巴奇一如往常地出現在史蒂夫面前時，認定巴奇不會再出現的史蒂夫非常驚訝。

當驚訝過後，咬緊牙關的史蒂夫厲聲喝斥巴奇：「你別再來了，難道我傷的你還不夠？還是你其實很想被我上？」

卻換來了巴奇稍微歪著腦袋，扯著破皮結痂的嘴角，低柔著有些沙啞的聲音，輕輕笑著說出的一句：「也許吧。」

當時史蒂夫像是極度悲傷又像是極度憤怒的扭曲表情，巴奇至今依然印象深刻。

等到巴奇傷勢痊癒後，第二次的行為是在史蒂夫再次失控的情況下巴奇主動敞開懷抱，並對監聽器另一端的山姆他們表示，「別擔心，我會處理。」後所發生的。

這一次，當一切結束之後，史蒂夫抱著癱軟在地上的巴奇，將臉埋在他的肩上，不停囈語般地重覆著道歉的話語，而巴奇只是輕輕拍著史蒂夫顫抖的背，什麼都沒說。

接下來的期間他們有了數不清的肉體接觸。

明知道山姆跟新的史蒂夫很有可能聽得到他們之間的性事，但巴奇不在乎，如果獻出自己的身體就能安撫史蒂夫的混亂跟痛苦，那麼他可以很樂意奉獻出一切。

而且，是的，就像當初回應史蒂夫的答案，也許，巴奇一直很想被史蒂夫擁抱、佔有。

那是從孩童時期就抱持著的憧憬所衍生而成的，純粹又複雜的感情。

就在兩人如此扭曲的關係中，史蒂夫的人格跟記憶逐漸重新建立並統合，而隨著記憶越來越鮮明，史蒂夫越來越沉浸在深沉的罪惡感中，同時並沒有插入只是擁抱著巴奇不放的時間也越來越長。

終於，在巴奇的努力下史蒂夫的人格完全重整，不再因記憶被置換而信仰九頭蛇理念，卻也永遠無法回到原來那個美國隊長，就像巴奇盡管恢復了記憶，不再是那個被洗腦控制的人型兵器，卻再也無法回到當初的巴奇。

其實不管史蒂夫還是巴奇，甚至包括科比克，都只是曾被惡意控制的犧牲者，但巴奇明白，史蒂夫是不可能會原諒他自己的，就像巴奇永遠也無法從身為冬兵的過去釋懷一樣。

盡管並非出於真正的自我意志，史蒂夫以九頭蛇隊長的身分所做過的那些事依然是無可挽回的罪孽。

所以，他們盡可能的用自己的能力及方法去彌補，兩人一起抹去了過去的身分，將在光明歷史舞台的活躍留給新生的史蒂夫跟巴奇，而真正的他們則隱居在這裡，於不為人知的黑暗中，悄悄地保護所有的世界，暗中阻止所有可能產生的悲劇。

即使他們昨天才從已被修正的時空裂縫中拯救了差點毀滅的世界，也沒有人會知道他們做了什麼，更沒人會感謝他們，但他們自己知道，他們不懼性命危險的努力，是為了什麼。

不為被認同、不為被讚美，甚至不是為了贖罪，他們只是，出於內心地想要這麼做。

就像他們會想擁抱、親吻彼此，並且在想著要吃什麼當晚餐時，第一個會想到的都是對方喜歡吃的料理一樣。

這些是他們出於自我意志而做出的選擇，就連科比克，也是自己表達出想要陪在巴奇身邊的意願。

因此，當史蒂夫帶著遺憾的歉疚，望著電視上英勇戰鬥的美國隊長跟巴奇，並低聲說著：「本來站在那裡的，與美國隊長並肩作戰的人應該是你。」時，巴奇只是微微一笑。

「我想要陪伴在身旁的人、想要與他一同並肩作戰的人，從頭到尾只有一個人，」與睜大了雙眼的史蒂夫相望，巴奇握起了史蒂夫的手，「就是現在在我面前這一個，不是美國隊長，也不是靠著記憶所創作出來的理想存在，而是你，史蒂夫。」

巴奇臉上散發出的溫柔光輝，溫暖地包圍著史蒂夫，心臟彷彿浸泡在舒適的熱水中，並從眼中緩緩溢出。

「是你這個當初在所有人都說被九頭蛇洗腦控制的冬兵不是巴奇的時候，唯一相信我就是巴奇，還向魔方許願，讓我找回真正自己的人。」

閉上了濕熱的眼眸，巴奇浮現起當時史蒂夫那雙堅定地望著自己的眼神，再次睜開來時，兩雙對望的眼中都因淚水而模糊，卻依然溫暖。

已經過去的事無法改變，但他們還擁有彼此，以及不再受到操控的自由，那麼未來依然充滿著希望。

看到一臉擔心的科比克突然出現在兩人中間，並拿著面紙想要替兩人擦去淚水時，巴奇不禁內心湧上一陣柔軟的感情，抹去自己眼中的淚水，與史蒂夫互相望了一眼，同時露出了笑容，輕輕擁著科比克。

「沒事了，科比克，史蒂夫跟我只是想起了一些事。」

「真的？」

「是的。」在史蒂夫摸了摸科比克的頭，柔聲回應之後，巴奇抓起了史蒂夫手上的遙控器。

「現在，先來幫我整理一下剛買回來的東西吧，我買了哈根達斯，要趕緊放冰箱才行。」

笑著對史蒂夫跟科比克那麼說後，巴奇關上了電視，也關起了那已不再屬於他們的遙遠世界。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

新生大盾：聽說以前的我們好像相愛？

新生冬冬：好像是。

新生大盾：……你有沒有……

新生冬冬：沒有。

 

 

 

（Fin.）

 

 

 

（放工作人員表）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

片尾彩蛋：

 

新生冬冬：……其實我有。

新生大盾：（狂喜亂舞）

 

 

 

（全劇終）


End file.
